Alderaan
Alderaan is a Terran Federation colony world. History Alderaan was originally home to the DiWahn civilization, which developed a high peaceful and advanced civilization five thousand years prior to the Great Breakout. However, they never left their homeworld and eventually died out under unknown circumstances. The most preserved ruins are located in an area known as the Wastelands, where several Terran Federation archaeological teams have been sent to discover the secrets of Alderaans past. In the 23rd century, Alderaan was discovered by a human explorer named Susan Ling during the Terran Federations Great Breakout. Initial surveys showed that Alderaan had rich resources and soil ripe for agriculture, leading to the Committee of Planetary Colonization granting the right of colonization to Abigail Rogers and the crew of the SS Penn, which was mostly comprised of Humans. After reaching the planet, Rogers commissioned three of the brightest and best among the crew, Benjamin Organa, James Thul and Travis Ulgo, to lead in the development of the colony. Ulgo's farming expertise led to the discovery of several edible plants and animals on Alderaan and soil rich enough for their own food to grow in. This led to a large amount of food for the first winter on the colony. Meanwhile, the resource tracking of Organa led to Thul founding the Alderaan Resources Corporation as a means to extract resources for economic and colonial development. One of their biggest discoveries was a variety of vital resources in the star systems asteroid belt and the establishment of several mining bases. Over the years, Alderaan eventually became a prosperous Staple colony. By the 27th century, Alderaan had grown to support a population of over two billion colonists. Though most of the original colonists were humans, Alderaan supports a diverse population with over 40% 0f which being non-human. During the Rokain pilgrimage, Alderaan was chosen to support a large number of Rokain refugees. During the course of the Gilded Age, Alderaan was caught up in the Sports Renaissance with the founding of its own baseball, basketball, hockey, lacrosse and football. Several minor sports leagues include the Alderaan Wrestling League. Following the Scoodian War, Alderaan was chosen to become home to thousands of refugees. Geography Bodies of Water *Dauphin Ocean *Halifax Ocean *Enhaut Ocean *Natrona Ocean *Narbeth Ocean *Arcola Sea *Colmar Sea *Almedia Sea *Iola Bay *Numidia Bay *Lake Canton *Lake Orwell *Lake Ulster *Pike River *Smithfield River *Warren River Regions *Wastelands *Cresson Mountains *Lorain Valley *Loretto Swamplands *Colver Plains *Allegheny Mountains *Plymouth Islands *Lehman Island *Dallas Mountains *Harleigh Plateau *Exeter Islands *Avoca Plateau *Fredonia Islands *Worth Valley Points of Interest *Alderaan Colonial House *Alderaan Colonial Museum *Branca University *Miller Park *Colston Memorial *Davis Memorial Hospital *Kulp Stadium *Philadelphia Zoo *Morrey Hospital *Wilcox House *Carter Memorial *Hasell University *Altoona College *Wharton Spaceport *Inskeep Museum of Natural History *Dallas Stadium *Gettysburg College Cities *Harrisburg (capital) *Philadelphia *Altoona *DuBois *Pittsburgh *Scranton *Lancaster *Lebanon *Bethlehem *Sunbury *New Castle *Gettysburg Natural History Flora Planets native to Alderaan include: *Arallute *Gingerbell *Hydenock *Kebroot *Kriin-wood *Ladalum *Malla tree **Malla **Malla flower ***Malla petal *Muskwood *Oro wood *Starblossom *T'iil *Uwa tree *Uwa fruit Fauna Animals native to Alderaan include: *Alderaan beach snails *Alderaan deer *Alderaan furry moths *Alderaan sand crabs *Flare-wings *Bolraida *Cairoka bird *Glimmerfish *Gorak *Grazer *Iraida *Manka cat *Molator *Nerf *Orokeet *Pittin *Stalking bird *Thranta *Vorn tiger Category:Terran Federation colonies Category:Alderaan